sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 34 / Transcript
It was already late the day. The orange light of the setting sun was shining through the window when Rubellit helped her family to clean the house. “Thank you for helping us.” Her mother said smiling. “Of course! Just because I have to work a lot doesn’t mean that I can’t help out.” Rubellit answers smiling. “That’s good to hear, honey.” Manami replied smiling. “I will go upstairs now.” Rubellit announced determined as she walked out the door. “Hm… I wonder if Amethyst has to go through the same family activities as I am…” She mumbled as she walked upstairs. Looking out of the window next to the stairs, he eyes got a little watery. “It must be hard for be her…” He mumbled and went on, opening the door of her room. “Alright! I will help her the only way an idol can help someone!” Rubellit said determined as she closed the door behind her again. She walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling out a paper of her bad, taking a pencil and started to write. “…but what should I write…” She mumbled as she realized her head was out of words, there was no song inside she could write down. “Writing a song on your own is sure hard.” She muttered and put the pencil back down. After a while, after it turned night, Rubellit yawned and gave up for the day. “I’m gonna ask the others tomorrow. I need to sleep now.” She said calm and jumped in her bed. OPENING The next day, school was already over when the team met at the Blue Moon Park, listening to Rubellit’s words. Amethyst was a bit late that day so she took the time to explain everything. “I get that, but why do you want to write a song?” Topaz wondered doubting that a song might help to clear the situation. “I’m an idol! And nothing reaches other people more than a song. I want to help Amy with the song. So I want it to reach Yumi.” Rubellit explained calm. “So, maybe put in Amethyst’s feelings. We don’t know Yumi, we are not affected like she is.” Emerald then suggested. “Oh, that sounds like a good idea!” Rubellit agreed nodding. “Give me all your ideas, I will write them down!” She added determined and put out a pen and paper. She put them down on the table and sat down. Shortly after that, Amethyst arrived at the park as well. “What are they doing?” She wonders surprised as she noticed the others were all focusing on something she was unable to see. “Looks like Rubellit wants to write a song or something.” Chris shrugged and looked at Amethyst. “So, what does she need them for?” Amethyst shook her head doubting that she would need help of all six girls for a little song. “I don’t know. When she came to us, she was all about talking to the others.” Chris replied thinking. “Your birthday is close, isn’t it? Maybe they are planning something - they are always up to make unnecessary big gifts.” Loo mumbled without paying much attention. His eyes were fixed on the book. “Oh, I hope not.” Amethyst sighed. “I don’t want to have my birthday being turned into a big event.” She added with a more or less annoyed tone. Turning away from the others, she saw a little girl walking across the street. And Amethyst was sure that it was Ruriri! So she didn’t wait too long and decided to warn her friends. “Hey guys!” She shouted. “I think I just saw Ruriri!” But she didn’t get an answer. “Whatever you are doing, don’t forget about listening to me.” Amethyst them mumbled unpleased and started to walk in the direction she saw the little girl. “Don’t go. It might be a trap.” Loo said slightly warning, knowing that she’d go anyway. “If so, I can’t just ignore that.” Amethyst answered determined and went anyway. “You knew that she would go anyway.” Chris realized, turning to Loo. “Jep.” “Why then warning her?” Chris wondered but couldn’t help but laughing. “Because she knows I felt it like she saw it.” Loo mumbled. “Any results yet?” Chris wondered, bowing over to look at the book. “No! And if you keep interrupting me, I will never find out anything!” Loo answered annoyed and was about to hit Chris with the book. “Aha, you are normal now.” Chris laughed. “Ruriri!” Amethyst shouted as she reached Ruriri close to a bench. “Lavender… sorry I don’t know your real name.” Ruriri was surprised, sitting down on the bench. “I’m sure you want to see my friend Onyx.” Ruriri said laughing. “No, I don’t.” Amethyst said clearly and stopped right in front of the little girl. She had her arms crossed and slightly looked down to Ruriri. “If I would want to see anyone, then I’d want to see Yumi, my friend Yumi. Not Onyx!” She pointed out clearly. “You should know who is who since the last time you attacked!” Amethyst said doubting and didn’t react to Ruriri who tried to calm her with her own cuteness. “Whoever you want to see,…” Ruriri took a deep breath. “I would be careful. Onyx – or Yumi, as you call her, - has changed lately.” Ruriri said in a worried tone. Doubting that Ruriri would actually warn Amethyst or the others, she shook her head. “Don’t tell me, you are trying to warn us.” “Who is warning who?” Ruriri stood up. “I’m just telling you how it is.” Ruriri pointed out in a neutral tone. “Onyx got scary lately. She should be around here too…” Ruriri added thinking and started looking around. After she shook her head, Amethyst turned around. “I don’t believe a single word you say.” She said and left again. But she was followed by Ruriri. Who was probably trying to annoy her. “I’m serious about Onyx!” Ruriri repeated. Meanwhile, the others were able to finish the song. “It feels a bit random…” Sapphire sighed and started laughing. “That is because Ruby thought up the beginning.” Amber said explaining. “That’s not true, you helped too!” Ruby answered slightly offended. “Anyway, now we can make a good tune for it, right Sapphire?” Rubellit said smiling and picked up the paper. She started smiling at Sapphire. “Oh yeah, something like that.” Sapphire said enthusiastically and started to hum. “Sounds good, should fit the song.” Diamond said smiling. “Shouldn’t we make it calmer?” Topaz wondered curiously as this song was meant to reach someone’s heart after all. “No way!” Rubellit answered and shook her head. “So far we know, Yumi is the person who listens to fast songs not to ballads.” Sapphire pointed out as she stopped to hum. “True. I forgot about that.” Topaz remembered and nodded. “Where can we make a tune?” Emerald wondered, asking if they were going to leave. Because if they were, they would have had to tell Amethyst about that. “We can use my keyboard for that.” Sapphire suggested. However, Sapphire’s idea was withdrawn fast after Onyx arrived with a purple sky. Dark purple, the sky turned dark purple. “I heard, you have a present for me?” She mumbled smiling. Something about her was different from before. “I would like to have it, right now!” She said determined and created another Jewelrayu to attack the girls. “I can’t transform without Amethyst.” Rubellit said, holding the paper tightly. “It’s okay, we will do that.” Ruby nodded and turned to Onyx. She had summoned a strong wind which drifted through the whole town. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angesl of the Sky!” the Guardian Angels appeared and the sky turned blue again. “So, you actually do have the power to undo my spell.” Onyx said slightly impressed and then sent the Jewelrayu to attack them. Standing back, Rubellit noticed that, even though the sky was normal again, the wind was still there. “Something is different.” She mumbled, looking at the fight. “Onyx seems to be stronger.” She muttered shocked. She would like to help her friends now but there was no chance she would be able to transform now. Wiping away some scars, Azure jumped back and landed right next to Rubellit. “Is something wrong?” Rubellit wondered quite worried. “Nah, it’s fine.” Azure shook her head. “It just seems like Onyx has got some kind of power up lately. We’ll be fine until Amethyst arrives.” Azure said and got back to attacking with the others. “A power up lately, is really the right thing to say!” Saffron agreed as she just finished an attack but it didn’t seem like it had any impact on the monster. “This is almost stronger than an elite Katahowa!” Crimson said and pointed at the Jewelrayu but didn’t sound like she was worried at all. It felt more like she was more and more determined to end all of this right now. A little away, Amethyst was still followed by Ruriri as she wanted to get back to the others. But then, the both heard an explosion which caught their attention. “Everyone!” Amethyst shouted and started running. “It must be Onyx!” Ruriri warned and kept following Amethyst. “You don’t need to follow me, you can teleport, remember?!” Amethyst shouted angrily. “I know. But it would be less fun if I just teleported there.” Ruriri answered smiling and started giggling while Amethyst just rolled her eyes. It didn’t take long until the two reached the others. And both were surprised to see what was going on. Instead of a fight, they saw Rubellit. “What’s she doing…?” Ruriri mumbled confused. Rubellit had put the paper down and out her hands to her chest. She started to sing: “Everyone and everything is connected by a red ribbon. It ties our destinies together to one big picture.” “Is she singing?” Amethyst wondered confused, why would Rubellit sing in such a moment, this is not the right place for a song! Amethyst thought surprised. “What do you think you can do with that song?” Onyx hissed at Rubellit, who didn’t stop, but kept going. She was singing the tone Sapphire hummed before: “Don't turn away! We are supposed to stick together! All for one, fighting underneath the prism light! Once the powers device, they cross endless boundaries between love and hate, friends and enemies!” Then, Onyx suddenly started to shake her head and touched it with her both hands, shouting at Rubellit to stop. “Oh, I see! The song is working.” Sienna said nodding at herself. “Let me take care of the Jewelrayu and protect Rubellit in any case!” Crimson said and jumped to attack again. She kicked and felt that the Jewelrayu had lost some powers and was weaker than any monster they have ever fought before. “It’s connected to Onyx. It’s always like that.” Crimson mumbled smiling and as soon as she had weakened the monster enough, she drew a pentagram and shouted: “Burning Red Star!”. Her attack then purified the monster. While Crimson finished the monster of, Rubellit finished the few paragraphs she was singing: “Pretty purity inside our hearts, the purple light! Overflowing feelings, come to you to save your heart! Rainbow dreams, the rhythm of hope inside the blue drops! Holy water, falling from the sky, healing our wounds in seconds!” And Onyx more and more reacted to the song but got angrier by it. The Angels also realized and told Rubellit to stop. But Rubellit wouldn’t want to stop and kept singing. “Don't give up, infinite powers of friendships are waiting for you! We are waiting for you; please accept the invitation! Soar, to the highest sky! Towards the palace of light. We are waiting there for you!” Before Rubellit could sing the last sentences, Ruriri went to Onyx. “Let’s go home, Onyx. Before anything happens.” She said worried and only got an angry glare as answer. “They are weakening you with that song. Retreat!” Ruriri repeated and this time, she was more serious. “I’ll be back!!” Onyx shouted with a damaged voice and had Ruriri follow her just as Rubellit finished the song. “Miraculous heart inside your soul, don't turn back! We will fight the darkness inside your heart!” “Geez, Rubellit. You need to be more careful with your songs.” Topaz let out a sigh and undid her transformation like the others. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let her just finish you guys. And it did distract her.” Rubellit said, trying to protect herself. “Protecting others with a song. This is the stupidest thing I’ve heard.” Loo mumbled unpleased. “But it worked.” Rubellit said happily. “And made her angrier.” Loo added unimpressed by her or the song. “Now, will you be nice. We have written that song all together.” Diamond said calm, getting close to him to calm him down. “You have written a song?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “So that’s what you have been doing all the time.” She nodded understanding. “I wanted to surprise you!” Rubellit nodded smiling. “She wanted to write a song that reaches Yumi inside of Onyx.” Sapphire explained. “Well, it sure reached something inside Onyx.” Chris added nodding, though he doubted that Yumi was touched by it. “It’s just a song… who could have thought that it has such an impact on her…” Rubellit then mumbled, looking at the lyrics. ENDING Category:Transcripts